Heart So Hollow
by TemplarAlis
Summary: Emotions, they can be such fragile things. They can switch from one feeling to another as easily as breaking glass. People depend on emotions to keep their sanity in check. Every Human or Faunus have emotions from the day they were born. Well, then there are the ones that don't have feeling. Dark!Jaune, Jaune!Hollowfication, Major Bleach Element, First story probably sucks :P.


**Hi everyone, I'm TemplarAlis and this is my first story so expect a lot of errors and mistakes throughout it. It may seem really cheesy and rushed but I wanted to explain then situation through a prologue before starting the first chapter. please go easy on me for my first story. All advice and help I will welcome with open arms but please hold the flaming for now. This revolves around the concept of Jaune using Hollowfication from the anime Bleach. Haven't seen many stories with this concept yet so I thought that I might give it a shot for my first story. Anyway enough of my rambling please try to enjoy my first story. Thanks :).**

 **Ax**

Emotions, they can be such fragile things. They can switch from one feeling to another as easily as breaking glass. People depend on emotions to keep their sanity in check. Every Human or Faunus have emotions from the day they were born. Well, then there are the ones that don't have feeling. Normal people see these types of people as many different things, monsters, odd ones out, or even insane. But not all of them are born with the incapability to express feeling. There are those in the world who were born normal, it is only when they were forced to erase feeling to protect themselves from the harshness of reality, to not feel pain the harsh remarks thrown to them by society.

Jaune Arc, a perfect example of this. Once a boy born into a big family surrounded by a large, loving family of a mother, a father, and seven kind older sisters that loved to dot on their little sibling no matter how fast he seemed to grow up. His family always told Jaune to be what he wanted to be and to ignore the fact that they came from a long line of famous hunters and huntresses. That only spurred the boy on more to become a hunter like his older siblings and parents had already accomplished. Young Jaune, while clumsy with a blade, had the tutelage of a family of experienced or in-training hunter and huntresses, allowing the boy a slow but sure guaranteed pathway to becoming the hunter he always dreamed of becoming.

That was until his father, the only male influence in his life, somehow died in action while on a solo mission that should have only lasted a week. The death was so sudden, no one in a thousand years would have ever expected that Julius Arc, legendary huntsman and loving father/husband, would have died so suddenly on a simple solo mission. The Arc family, once held together by bonds so strong , was torn apart. And Jaune, only eight at the time, if his fathers death didn't emotionally scar the boy enough, would soon find out that this was only the beginning of the scars that would grace his early mind.  
His mother, once so strict but always having her sons best interest in her mind, always openly loving all of her son and daughters no matter if they were at home or in public. His mother who would once do anything to see her children happy, turned to the confinement of alcohol and the darkness of the large master bedroom, once shared by her and her late husband only silently coming out for food every few days.

Jaune being so young didn't understand the sudden mood shift of his mom. He had always known her to be his mommy who loved him more than anything in the world. He often stood in front of his parents door skipping school in the process of trying to get his mother to come out. And when she didn't come out, Jaune tried to resort to more desperate measures out of fear of his mothers safety.

He tried breaking into the door many times with all sorts of arsenal, doing things like unscrewing the screws in the doors frame only to find that his mother had barricaded the doorway with her wardrobe. This didn't dissuade Jaune, each attempt got a lot more desperate and a hell of a lot more dangerous. Jaune so scared for his mother, the last parental figure he had left in life, began to search through his families personal dust storage, the same one his family forbidden him from entering.

The results of using a mixture of dust on the door without experience was instantly disastrous. He not only blew the wardrobe and anything else that barricaded the doorframe, but the entire hallway itself. Jaune himself was mildly injured, several burn marks and cuts littered the eight year olds body. More notably was the large burn that cascaded across the top right corner of his face going all the way above his hairline burning off a good portion of his long blonde hair, and ended just below his eye and ear. Thankfully no permanent damage was done to the boy's eye or body but it sure as shit would leave scars, big ones at that.

On the other hand he had accomplished his long goal of a few months of getting to his estranged mother so he could comfort, her causing the boy, even in his pain, a great sense of happiness and accomplishment. Hah, if only his mother felt the same way. He was not only met by his mother, but her drunken state as well. If Jaune could remember his mother than the woman that stood before him, in a drunken, furious, rage, was not her. She was incredibly pale not having seen sunlight in so long, her hair which was once in a nice, well kept bun, now hanged in a tangled mess reaching her lower back. her fingernails were well long past the acceptable length even for a female. And most noticeable of all was the bags under her eyes and how incredibly thin she was. Whoever this was, this wasn't Joan Arc, his proud loving huntress mother.

That day was like a blur to June, he couldn't remember much after the explosion but he could remember how angry she was with him. He remembered her striking him in her drunken stupidity giving the boy a bruise across his undamaged cheek. He remembered the slurred hateful words she spat at him. The words "Useless" and "Mistake" stood out the most to him though his hazed memory.

That night after Joan Arc retreated to a new lair to grieve in that being the alcohol cellar in the basement, Jaune got up amongst the rubble and the debris, and limped back to his undamaged room at the end of the hall. He remembered thinking that the darkness in the room brought some sort of comfort to him. Maybe that's why his mothe- that woman found it so alluring, addicting even.

Now, at about this time your probably wondering where Jaune's older sisters are at during this time thinking how could something like leaving their mom wallow in depression and little brother desperate for guidance and attention happen? Simple, after Julius's death his sisters left the estate within the weeks end going back to their separate academy or stations as huntresses, using the excuse of fighting Grimm to escape the pain the death of their father brought to each and every single one of them. Foolishly forgetting about their younger brother's sanity and entrusting the safety of their little brother in the care of a broken woman.

After that night, something in Jaune broke. His sense of the semblance of the world finally broken after a long time bending, straining from the force of the trauma. That night Jaune Arc, the kind, goofy boy of the Arc family died. And in his place a shell formed keeping himself protected form the harshness of the world. This would be one mistake that the remaining members of the Arc family wouldn't be around to fix. Because it wasn't even a few hours later that authorities came barging into the house. The explosion Jaune set off woke up the neighboring residents of the few houses in the woods where the Arc estate resided. With the authorities now alerted and at the house, they could now see the damage done.

Part of the roof was missing a good bit, windows were shattered, and of course the walls along the hallway were gone showing a bit of each long untouched room gathering dust. The only part of the walls that remained were the ends of the corridor, more specifically Jaune's room. Scorch marks now littered the hallway floor showing just how much fire power the dust explosion held. Ruble from the walls and roof now littered across the hall, some even reaching outside the house and landing onto the lawn on fire

It wasn't long before they searched each part of the house looking for residence of the owner. Instead of finding Joan, they found Jaune in his room curled up on his bed, his body racking with sobs as he cried. The authorities quickly rushed to Jaune's side to check for injuries and see if they could get some answers on what happened. With what the found they were appalled with. Jaune' hair now easily reaching his shoulders was singed and burnt on one side. The boy showed major signs of malnutrition, having not been cooked a proper meal in so long. Cuts, bruises, and burns were all over his body bound to leave a few scars.

Jaune's frail form was quickly rushed off on the stretcher to the ER while the rest of the law to look around the property eventually finding Joan passed out leaning against a barrel of booze in the cellar. She was checked for injuries before sent off to custody for later questioning. The red and blue lights blared across the empty Arc estate and into the dark night. It wouldn't be long before they called back the rest of the Arc family from their active duty as huntresses so they could be informed about what happened and their loved ones condition.

Only one thing was for sure. Jaune was now emotionless, he would no longer be the goofy, adorkable knight of Beacon. Instead will be a shell of what he could have been. Following these events Jaune will become something greater, something colder, something darker. He will fight for the light in the shadows doing the dirty work for the light so that others wont have to sully their hands. But above all else he will make sure that no child will have to suffer like he did.  
He is no longer Jaune Arc that name is now dead.

He is now Jaune, Master of Hollowfication **.**

 **XxX**

 **Cut, please go easy on me this being my first attempt at a fanfic. I dont mind some flame but not too much please. I know the prolouge was bad and short and im sorry for that and I hope that I can improve to fit everyones expectations. Next will be the officail chapter 1 and will actually hold dialouge insted of me explaining what led up to Jaune being in the Hospital.**

 **Hope you could scavage some entitainment from this trash,**

 **Ja Ne (See Ya)**


End file.
